Lagrimas
by adara026
Summary: Solo recuerdo el dolor… hace siete días exactamente que el amanecer me sorprende con mi rostro envuelto en lagrimas, , me siento tan herida el hombre que ame, no el hombre que amo rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos. "El escandaloso divorcio de Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauus" Nuevamente las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin mi permiso… Solo puedo pensar en que mi Amor regreses…


Holis, ¿como están? Este es mi nuevo fic, de Fairy tail, hace mucho no escribía, pero por fin llego la inspiración..! es un one-shot muy cortito. Quiero agradecer a Ciielo Riin por sus aportes a ayuda en la corrección… Espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios. Besos..!

**Nota**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad del creador de la serie Fairy Tail, La historia es Narrada por Lucy Heartfilia.

Lagrimas:

Capitulo único

El amanecer se acerca, el enrojecido horizonte se hace presente, calidos rayos de sol golpean mi rostro, sin embargo no puedo levantar mi mirada, solo sonrió irónicamente, seguramente mis ojos están mas enrojecidos que el amanecer. Pero… era inevitable no pude dejar de llorar, intente guardar el dolor bajo llave, pero aquel candado se rompió en pedazos al igual que mi corazón cuando la verdad salio a la luz…

**Flash back:**

_Tus calidos y húmedos labios se posaban en mi rostro una y otra vez, perezosamente abro mis ojos y lo primero que logro divisar es tu sonrisa… tan dulce que me hace sonrojar._

_-¡Buenos días hermosa!- me dice el hombre que esta sentado al lado de mi cama._

_-¡Buenos días Natsu!- te respondo y me abrazo a tu torso desnudo._

_- Parece que hoy amanecimos de muy buen humor- manifestó con un tono de diversión para luego darme solo un pequeño beso en la frente._

_Siempre que despierto a tu lado mi humor cambia, realmente me haces sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo, con tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias… mi ser experimenta mil emociones una y otra vez cuando estoy a tu lado._

_Preparo el desayuno, mientras tú te duchas, una vez que me siento a la mesa, te veo entrar por la puerta del comedor, intentas inútilmente anudar tu corbata pero tu cara de resignación me indica que debo ayudarte con eso._

_-Déjame anudar tu corbata- te dije mientras me acerco hasta ti._

_-Gracias Lucy- sonríes y miras atento como arreglo tu corbata._

_-Pero ¿porque usas traje desde tan temprano?- te pregunto_

_-Es que me llamaron una reunión de último minuto- me dices. _

_-¿volverás para que almorcemos juntos?- pregunté con un poco de esperanzas._

_-No, quizás vuelva a verte mañana- lo dices indiferente, no fuiste capas de notar la decepción en mi rostro al escucharte._

_-Entiendo…- mí voz se apagó._

_-Perdóname Lucy pero tengo algunos compromisos no puedo volver- en un intento por no escuchar mi reclamos me abrazas por la cintura y acercado tus labios a los míos, me besas… sin poder resistirme me dejo llevar por el momento, luego volteas, te despides de mi con tu mano, antes de salir por la puerta me sonríes, pronuncias un "te amo" que hace mi corazón querer estallar, como pueden tus palabras después de 3 largos años seguir teniendo esos efectos en mi… por ultimo veo tu silueta desaparecer tras la puerta._

**Fin flash back**

Pensar que ese día cuando te fuiste algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis rosadas mejillas, y comencé a preguntarme ¿Por qué? después de pasar la noche conmigo te levantas y te vas, ¿porque siempre tus juntas son de ultimo momento?, ¿porque obligas a mi corazón a extrañarte tanto? ¿Porque no aceptaste mi propuesta de vivir juntos? Es que ¿no te gustaría pasar cada día conmigo?… hace tres años que estamos juntos pero solo puedo verte tres veces por semana, debido a tu trabajo, siempre te quejas de que quieres pasar mas tiempo conmigo, entonces… ¿porque no vivir juntos?, así las cosas serán mas fáciles… Todo eso pensé mientras tomaba mi café, que idiota fui al preocuparme por ti, ahora comprendo porque no querías compartir más tiempo conmigo, eso habría arruinado tu imagen y la gran mentira a la que tú llamaste vida…

**Flash back:**

_Al día siguiente me encontraba recostada en el sofá viendo televisión pero, al escuchar el crujir de la puerta mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, sabia que habías regresado._

_-Hermosa ya volví- te escuche gritarme desde la entrada._

_-Te estuve esperando- te confesé con una sonrisa._

_-¿me extrañaste?- preguntaste con una pizca de picardía que reconocí en tu voz._

_-Claro Natsu, siempre te extraño- te respondí mientras me puse de pie, tu avanzaste a paso lento por mi sala, logrando que la ansiedad por tus labios creciera en mi, lo siguiente que recuerdo… es tu reparación impactar en mi rostro mientras me recostabas en el sofá, tus besos fueron encendiendo nuestros cuerpos, mientras el calor aumentaba nuestra ropa comenzó a disminuir, hasta que aquel sonido distrajo mi atención, busque en el suelo la causa de aquella distracción, al notar el pequeño anillo quede paralizada._

_-Que… ¿Que es eso Natsu?-te pregunte muy confundida._

_-Yo bueno… yo puedo explicártelo- me respondiste muy nervioso, mientras te separabas de mí._

_-Por favor dime que eso no es una alianza- te lo pedí casi suplicando._

_-Yo… lo lamento, es mía- solo apartas tu mirada, y te sientas en el borde del sofá_

_-Desde cuando, porque… ¿estas casado?- mi voz poco a poco se cortaba._

_-Hace cinco años que estoy casado- me respondiste casi susurrando._

_En ese momento solo pude abrir muy grande mis ojos, aparte mi vista de la alianza, te di la espalda y mordí mi labio inferior para impedir que las primeras lagrimas salieran mientras estuviera contigo, apreté mis puños con fuerza, sentía tanta impotencia, tanto dolor. Respire profundo, gire y con mi mirada fija logre gritar con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Sal de mi casa y nunca vuelvas- pero no pude contenerme más, las lágrimas corrían empapando mi rostro, ante mi dolor tu solo reaccionaste indiferente, acomodaste tu ropa y caminaste sin mirar atrás._

_**Fin del flash back**__:_

Después de eso solo recuerdo el dolor… hace siete días exactamente que el amanecer me sorprende con mi rostro envuelto en lagrimas, sin importar cuantas lagrimas derramen mis ojos el dolor no disminuye, me siento tan herida el hombre que ame, no el hombre que amo rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo me repito una y otra vez que mi vida debe continuar. Pero… ¿como?, aun no encuentro esa respuesta. Creo que debo pensar en algo mas, por un momento enciendo la televisión, estaban pasando las noticias, al escuchar uno de los titulares, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda no puedo creer lo que escuchaba, sin entender el porque mis labios solos pronunciaron:

-El escandaloso divorcio de Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauus-

Nuevamente las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin mi permiso…

Solo puedo pensar en que mi Amor regreses…

Fin…

Nota: Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero sus comentarios besos..!


End file.
